Checklist
by Shreiking Beauty
Summary: Hermione and Draco make plans to make their last year at Hogwarts memorable. Truth or Dare, parties, and pranks! And . . . Love? WARNING: This is pure vertually unedited mind vomit, so it gets crazy.
1. Introducing: Hermione!

**Okay, so I know I have three other stories going, but my other Harry Potter one is coming to a close, and I had this idea hatch in my head. Damn, my mom made this really good chicken! Very OOC. Also, I read a story in which Theo is gay, and I LOVED IT! I actually ripped off a lot of different stories so SORRY! Also, it's a little fast-paced and wild, I'm super hyper. :/ One more thing VERY IMPORTANT! Some of my auto-correct doesn't appear on the site, so sorry for some mistakes! Other are just me.**

Hermione had changed a lot over the summer. Her cousins had stayed the entire time, dedicating their time to turning Hermione from book-worm to hot-chick. Of course, she was still the same bookworm at heart, and extremely proud to be Head Girl, but she was much more 'socially presentable'. Her hair was straight, layered, and had vibrant red streaks. She had 'filled out' and cared much more about her looks. She was reading more, um, 'mature' things such as** FANFICTION**! and young adult novels. And, of course, listening to cool music.

She sat in her room on her laptop while her cousins drank blue Mountain Dew and ate wild berry skittles, talking about how upset they were that she had to go back to school tomorrow.

"Okay, Hermione," Angelika said. "This is your last year of school, so there are some things you have to do."

"Make a checklist for me," she replied, looking at her Facebook page.

"Okay," Corrine said. "First, you have to go to any dances they have." Hermione nodded, fairly certain they wouldn't have any dances.

"Next, you have to play a prank on someone."

"Not just any prank, something AWSOME."

"Okay, dances, pranks, what else?"

"You have to go to a party."

"And you have to play Truth or Dare."

"Oh, and you have to do something SUPER unexpected."

"Alright, so:

Go to the dances

Play an AWSOME prank

Go to a party

Play Truth or Dare

Do something Unexpected

I think I got it."

Meanwhile, at Malfoy Manor, Draco, Blaise, and Theo were also planning their year.

"Alright Draco, we're going to be _seventh years _this year. You know what that means!" Blaise said.

"THE DARING GAME!" Theo shouted excitedly. It was no secret among the Slytherins that the usually quiet, shy boy was actually an eccentric flamingly gay man! In fact, the Slytherins had a lot of secrets. For one, they didn't actually give a rip about Gryffindors, they just thought it was fun to push their buttons. Also, Draco thought of 'Mudblood' as more of an affectionate nick-name for his favorite witch. Draco smirked at his friends.

"Oh, trust me, Pansy has made it very clear exactly how memorable we're going to make this year."

"Plus," Theo said, "You're Head Boy, so you have all kinds of privileges!"

And so, Mudblood and pureblood, Slytherin and Gryffindor alike, everyone was excited for the new year.

**Deep statement.**

**Hermione POV**

"My boys!" I squealed, hugging them both. "Whoa, my _men_ I mean! You guys sure filled out!"

"You did, too," Ron said politely. Harry started laughing. "What- no! I didn't mean it like that!" he defended, ears turning red. Same old Ron!

"You do look nice, though," Harry said as soon as he could breathe. "Shall we find a seat?"

"Oh, sorry, I have to sit in the Head compartment! I'm Head Girl!" They congratulated me and we went our separate ways. I sat in the compartment, bouncing happily to my MP3 player. I didn't think they were allowed at school, but I brought it for the train ride, at least. They train started moving, and I glanced around anxiously for the Head Boy, wondering who it might be, when Draco Malfoy of all people popped in, Head Boy badge gleaming proudly.

"Malfoy, I might have known," I said formally.

"Mudblood, I _did_ know."

"Sorry, I can't hear you, I'm listening to music." A new song started, a song I didn't really like until I saw a funny video of it on YouTube: Cinema by Benny Benassi Skrillex Remix. Draco stared at me for a while.

"What is that?"

"I'm sorry, I _still_ can't hear you," I said again, not in the mood to listen to him tease me. He started yelling something at me, so I pulled out my ear pieces. "Sorry, okay, I can hear you now."

"I said: 'What is that?'"

"It's an MP3 player. You use it to listen to music." I put my ear pieces back in and stood him staring at me the rest of the ride. The feast was amazing, of course, and I met up with Malfoy to find our dorm. Professor Dumbledore showed us. We had a beautiful common room, separate bedrooms and bathrooms, and were allowed to go to our House's common rooms if we wanted to. After getting settled in, I went straight to the Gryffindor common room to tell Ginny and Lavender about my checklist.


	2. Fulfilment

**Okay, this chapter might get weird, and way crazy. Try to keep up! And REVIEW! Reviews give me such joy!**

Draco, Pansy, Astoria, Daphne, Crabbe, Goyle, Blaise, Theo, Millicent, and Olivia were sitting in a circle on the Slytherin common room floor, eager to start the first round.

"Okay, to start us off, everyone dare the person to your left," Blaise said. "And remember, start smallish. Draco, you start."

"Okay, Pans, I dare you to . . . sit on one of our laps in all of your classes!"

"Oh, alright, I'll admit that's a good one. Okay, Astoria, I dare you to go to Potions drunk when classes start!"

"Oh my gosh," Astoria complained. "You can never let that go, can you?" The common room laughed, remembering the private joke about Astoria getting super drunk at all the parties. "Whatever, Daphne, I dare you to dress up like Daphne from Scooby Doo next Saturday when we go to Hogsmeade."

"Okay, sure. Crabbe, I dare you to sleep in the girls' dorm for a week!" Crabbe blushed.

"Okay, okay, fine. Goyle, I dare you to tell Snape he has greasy hair!" Goyle visibly paled.

"Come on man, seriously?"

"Don't worry," Draco said. "I tell him all the time!"

"Ugh, okay, I'll do it! Um, Blaise, I dare you to sleep in Theo's bed tonight!" Blaise laughed and Theo raised his eyebrows.

"Ooh," Theo said. "Good deal!"

"Whatever, fruit cake. I dare you to dye your hair blonde for a day. Not white like Draco's, just blonde."

Several people giggled. "My hair is not blonde, it is _platinum_," Draco laughed.

"Ugh, okay, I guess so. Millie, I dare you to give five Gryffindors a genuine compliment tomorrow." She rolled her eyes.

"Oh, okay, I get it, I'm a bitch," she joked. "Anyway, Olivia, I dare you to . . . dress like a slut tomorrow. I'll help you," she said evilly. Olivia laughed.

"Okay, sure! Draco, I dare you to drink a ton of Veritusserum before Divination so you shout out everything you think!" Draco pretended to pass out, and they all went to sleep laughing.

**Next day next day next day! I'll give you a **** if you can name that reference!**

Theo woke up snuggled in Blaise's arms. The more muscular man was wrapped around him tightly, and Theo made no move to change their position, until Blaise stirred.

"Ugh, Theo, get out of my bed!" He grumbled, shoving Theo away and turning over. Theo, Goyle, and Draco laughed hysterically until Blaise woke up. "Oh, yeah, sorry!" he said, smiling groggily and getting up for breakfast.

"Hey, don't worry about it. My bed's always open!"

In the girls' dormitory, they had all gathered around Crabbe on the floor. He had lost his fatness over the years, replaced by muscles as well as Goyle, but he was still huge and bulky, making the girls refer to him as a giant teddy bear. He finally opened his eyes and screamed a little at all the girls staring at him, who in turn screamed and giggled, jumping on their beds. He laughed and bid them adieu, leaving them to go get dressed.

**Hermione POV P.S. I know she's not in Divination anymore, just bear with me.**

Sitting at breakfast, I looked up to see a very . . . unfamiliar sight. I, along with most of the school, laughed hysterically to see the seventh year Slytherins coming in. First, Theodore Nott entered. Only, his usually brown, almost black hair was as blonde as Olivia's. Speaking of Olivia, she came in next. Her robe was hanging off her elbows, her white blouse had the top five buttons open, showing her cleavage. Her skirt was hiked up almost to her crotch, and she had her usual sexy hair and makeup. Her shoes, however, were three inch heels that went up to her mid thighs, black and green leather bands wrapping up her legs.

The other Slytherins followed, laughing with the rest of us. Olivia and Theo were laughing, too. "What were _they_ doing last night?" I joked, still laughing.

"Probably getting drunk, the gits," Ron said grudgingly. I rolled my eyes. First we had Potions, and I was nervous to go there. Of course, when we got there, the Slytherins had more surprises in store. There were stifled giggles from them the entire first twenty minutes. I kept hearing Astoria whispering really loudly, "Come on, Goyle, do it!" Astoria was giggling and doing weird stuff the whole time, and I figured she was drunk. Finally, Goyle raised his hand. All having heard Astoria's whispering, and now her loud laughter through her hand, everyone fell silent. Goyle looked terrified.

"Yes, mister Goyle?" Snape said.

"Your-your hair is, um, greasy." He put his head down and the Slytherins were laughing that silent, heavy laughter, holding their sides. Theo fell off of his seat. The Gryffindor's stared at them in shock, and looked at Snape. Surprisingly, he rolled his eyes and went back to the lesson.

I was excited for Divination with the Slytherins. They didn't fail me. Draco and Blaise barely made it on time, all the Slytherins still laughing. Draco, looking mortified, had his hand over his mouth. Trelawney came in, and Theo and Blaise pulled Draco's hands away, and he fought them for a second.

"OH SHIT! DON'T, I NEED TO COVER MY MOUTH!" he yelled. "TRELAWNY'S EYES ARE BIGGER THAN I REMEMBER! OH MY GOSH, I CAN'T DO THIS, I WANT TO LEAVE!" The whole class started laughing.

"Is there anything wrong, mister Malfoy?" Trelawney said, slightly annoyed.

"I'M SO SORRY, I DRANK A BUNCH OF VERITUSSERUM AND I'M SAYING EVERYTHING THAT'S ON MY MIND! I DIDN'T WANT ANYONE TO KNOW IN CASE THEY USE IT AGAINST ME! I HATE THIS CLASS! I DIDN'T MEAN TO SAY THAT!"

"Where did you get the Veritusserum?" Trelawny asked.

"I bought it from Uncle Sev, but he told me not to tell anyone!"

Harry looked at him slyly. "So, what do you _really_ think of me?"

I don't hate you that much! I'm just jealous of your attention! SOMEBODY SHUT ME UP!" Laughing hard, Blaise and Theo let him cover his mouth. He kept his head down the rest of the lesson, every once in a while saying something muffled. I was laughing so hard I started crying. After the lesson, Draco ran out of there as fast as he could.

I caught up to him in the Great Hall at lunch. He was laughing with the other Slytherins, and picking at Theo's hair. I walked up to him.

"So, I take it the Veritusserum wore off?" He smirked and nodded. "You know, as Head Girl, I feel I should punish you for using Veritusserum, but I think you've learned your lesson." They laughed, and Astoria, who was now sober, nudged Millicent.

Most of the Slytherins were attractive and sneaky looking. Crabbe, Goyle, and Millicent, however, were more muscle than cunning. Millicent wasn't ugly, though, she was just . . . large, and had straight black hair and a tongue piercing. She looked like someone you didn't want to mess with.

"Ugh, okay. Hermione?" I looked at her, a little afraid. "You look really nice this year." My jaw dropped.

"Oh, um, thanks! I've never told anyone, but I always thought your tongue piercing was kind of cool." Millicent looked at me like I had split open into two Hermiones, so I took that opportunity to run off. Later that day, I saw her stop Ginny in the hall.

"I think you're really nice," she said. Ginny's jaw dropped like mine did.

"Um, thank you. I always thought you were kind of mean, but that was nice of you to say," and she ran off to me, leaving a bewildered Millicent behind.

Then, finally, at Hogsmeade that Saturday. Daphne Greengrass had charmed her hair orange, and was wearing a long-sleeved, short purple dress with pinkish tights and purple heels. Several Muggleborns and even other students recognized her as Daphne from Scooby Doo. I complimented her at one point, making up my mind to confront Malfoy about this later that night. At dinner, however, Dumbledore asked Malfoy and I to meet him in his office.

"This year, we are going to have a winter dance," he said. "Ever since the Yule Ball was such a success, students have been asking me to have another formal dance. By popular demand, it is to be a muggle-themed event. Since our Head Girl is such an expert on muggle dances, I'm going to leave it up to you two to plan it. Have the teachers and prefects help you with anything you need. I will expect a full report on your plans next week, so I can approve them before you get too carried away."

"Oh, my goodness, this is wonderful!" I said. "I've always considered the education of Muggle traditions very important!"

"Good. Have at it," he said, smiling and waving us off. I got up immediately and put my planning skills to work.

"Come on, Malfoy, I've got _loads_ of ideas! Let's get started right away!"

"Alright, but seriously, Granger, we're not going to do it all in one night!" In the Head's common room, there were two desks with quills, ink, and parchment; anything and everything we might need. I sat down in the one with the Gryffindor crest, and he sat in one with the Slytherin crest.

"Okay, let's start at the beginning. In the Muggle world, boys are supposed to ask girls in the most creative way they can think of! They usually take the girl on a date first."

"Okay, so write that we have to tell the boys that." I did, glad that Malfoy wasn't being completely anti.

"Next is, um, probably the music. I think we should listen to Muggle music. I'll make a playlist of all the most popular songs. Decorations, I guess don't matter so much. Food, nothing different. Dances typically will be from about 8:30 to midnight, and anyone can come and go as they please. And, in the Muggle world, you have to pay to get in. Well, the boy does, I mean, or whoever asks, the girls can ask sometimes. I don't know if we should charge an entrance fee or not."

"Why don't we see if it costs a lot to set up, then we'll charge if we need to," Malfoy suggested.

"Good idea! Of course, the cost shouldn't exceed about seven sickles, okay?"

"Mm-hmm, anything else?"

"I don't think so. I'll write up the announcement about the asking thing. How do you think we should play the music? Can we have speakers and an iPod dock or something, because I could work with that."

"Probably, if it's a Muggle themed dance, you can get whatever you need," he said, sounding bored already.

"Okay, then, for decorations, what do you think we should do as a color scheme? We'll probably do white, since it's winter, but what else? Blue would be nice, but a little ordinary. Also, I think we should refrain from using any of the House colors. Which includes green!"

"Aw, but green would look nice!"

"Yeah, it would, kind of . . . but so would red . . . anyway, what else?"

"So, we can't have blue, green, red, or whatever the Hufflepuffs are, I think their yellow . . ." I giggled. "What?"

"Just that you've been here more than six years and still don't know what the Hufflepuff color is. Anyway, we could do purple! I like that color."

"Okay, we could do really dark purple. It would contrast with the white, and lighter purple seems kind of feminine."

"Big words," I picked. "We can assign someone else to handle the food, and we'll take whatever time we are allotted."

"Wow, I guess we really _did _finish in one night!"

"Please, Malfoy, it's _me _you're planning this with."


	3. Dares, round 2!

**I'm listening to REALLY loud music. Once again, I'll remind you to REVIEW! Please! If you do, I just might take a few dares for one of the characters!**

**You: You're a 'Truth or Dare' nut!**

**Me: I know, it's become a serious condition! Also, I realize I forgot to mention Pansy sitting on their laps all day! Sorry! That's a lot of dares to keep up on! Also, forgive me for the terrible scene at Hermione's POV, I think of it every time I hear that song, even though I don't really like it! I couldn't resist!**

**Draco's POV**

Hermione and I, due to her excitement, presented the report to Dumbledore the following morning. He seemed please, and announced the dance at dinner that evening. After that, we had a meeting with the prefects and teachers and planned everything else, which lasted most of the day. When I finally got out of there, I was exhausted, but we wanted to have another round of the Daring Game, as we had all fulfilled our dares.

We were sitting in a different order this time: Me, Blaise, Millie, Pansy, Theo, Astoria, Crabbe, Olivia, Daphne, and Goyle.

"Shall we?" Blaise asked. We all sighed nervously.

"Those were some pretty intense dares for the first time," Pansy said. We all agreed. "Alright, Theo, I dare you to carry your sword around tomorrow!" We all laughed. One of the many weird things you find in Theo's collection of stuff he thought was cool was a fancy looking sword.

"Okay, okay, I dare Astoria to drink some Veritusserum and tell us anything we ask her!"

"Oh, thank goodness," she said, "at least it'll just be you guys!"

"Why that dare?" Olivia asked.

"I have something I want to ask her," Theo said, getting that sneaky look only a true Slytherin could pull off.

"Eek, alright," she said, laughing a little. "Crabbe, I dare you to hug a stranger tomorrow." The room burst out laughing at the thought.

"Try not to scare anyone!"

"No way!"

"You'll hurt someone!"

"We'll have paramedics standing by!"

"Hey, I'm not _that_ scary," he defended.

"Yes, you are!" He shrugged and nodded.

"Yeah, I guess so. Olivia, I dare you to challenge someone to a drinking contest!"

"Okay, Daphne, I dare you to tell Weasly how it felt to be a ginger for a day!"

"Oh, alright! Goyle, I dare you to join Olivia's drinking contest!"

"What? You can't steal someone else's dare!"

"Oh, come on, I've never seen him drunk before!"

"True, true, that would be funny . . ."

"Ugh, okay, I dare Draco to invite Hermione over for a game of Truth or Dare!"

"Oh, yeah!"

"Good one!"

"Okay, okay, I'll do it!" I said. "Blaise . . ." He looked at me worriedly. "I know your secret," I said slyly.

"Ah, what?"

"You like girl-Weasly!"

"What? He does?"

"Oh my gosh, I knew it!"

"How did you know?" Blaise asked, embarrassed.

"Oh, come on," Astoria said. "You're so head over heels for her!"

"And you're way cute together!" Olivia added.

"Oh, Draco, please don't make me do anything embarrassing!"

"That's _exactly _what I plan to do! I'm gonna need everyone's help!"

"What are you going to make him do?"

"Ask her to the dance! And I know exactly how, too . . . but we better make sure Millie and Pansy have their dares before we forget!" Excited by the surprise dare, Millie and Pansy agreed to join the drinking contest, and I let them in on it.

**Hermione's POV**

It had been almost a week, and the Hogwarts boys were really getting into asking their dates. Ron asked lavender by leaving a trail of rose petals, each with a letter written on them, until his name was signed on a card by a rose. Then, at dinner on Friday, I was surprised when the lights dimmed. A spot in front of Ginny lit up and music started, the intro to What Makes You Beautiful by One Direction. Blaise showed up out of nowhere and started singing.

"You're insecure, don't know what for. You're turning heads when you walk through the door. Don't need makeup to cover up; being the way that you are is enough!" Then, Draco and Theo appeared on either side of him and joined his singing, Draco taking up the next lines in a solo.

"Everyone else in the room can see it, everyone else but you-ou!" Theo and Blaise rejoined him, and Pansy and Astoria appeared on either side, dancing a little.

"Baby, you light up my world like nobody else, the way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed, but when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell, you don't know-o-ow, you don't know you're beautiful! If only you saw what I can see, you'd understand why I want you so desperately! Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe, you don't know-ow-ow, you don't know you're beautiful! That's what makes you beautiful!"

Blaise went back to a solo, the others still surrounding him. "So c-come on, you got it wrong! To prove I'm right, I put it in a so-o-ong! I don't know why you're being shy, and turn away when I look into your ey-ey-eye!"

Draco again, "Everyone else in the room can see it, everyone else but you-ou!"

"Baby, you light up my world like nobody else, the way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed, but when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell, you don't know-o-ow, you don't know you're beautiful! If only you saw what I can see, you'd understand why I want you so desperately! Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe, you don't know-ow-ow, you don't know you're beautiful! That's what makes you beautiful!"

The entire Slythering table started clapping in rhythm, chanting: "Na, na na na, na na na, na na!"

Then, Blaise, came right up to Ginny and sang in a sultry voice: "Baby, you light up my world like nobody else, the way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed, but when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell . . ." and he handed her a blood red rose with a note attached as they finished the song. When it was over, they disappeared, and the room erupted in applause. Ginny sat, bewildered, holding the rose and blushing.

That evening in the Great Hall, some of the Slytherins were there, attracting quite a crowd to see what they would concoct next. Since the little fiasco earlier, several students had attempted to woo girls to the dance with them using similar means, though not as gregarious.

Ron, Harry, and Ginny had gotten in an argument and were not on speaking terms. I wasn't listening the whole time, but it seemed that Ron thought Blaise was a terrible evil person, Harry thought she was too young for him (although, he acted like he was interested in her and he was older than Blaise), and Ginny thought she could make her own decisions. Because of my considerate warning that it might be a prank and my full, yet cautious, support, Ginny and I were sitting in the Hall watching the Slytherins together, while Ron and Harry were off probably doing something stupid.

**Oh, my gosh, that was awful, but I had to get that off my chest. I remember, I didn't like that song, **

**Draco's POV**

Earlier that day, we had the pleasure of asking Astoria all of the regular embarrassing questions, until Theo finally unveiled the big question: "Did you have a dirty dream about me last night?" She admitted it, always bubbly and outgoing, and we have been teasing her about it since. There was a point in the day in which we turned on Theo, asking him how he figured it out, but he never let it slip. I thought he might have snuck into the girls' dormitory, but I didn't think he had much motive.

The whole Blaise dare, I thought was a little . . . extreme. But I wanted him to ask her, and I wanted him to make a fool of himself, so I did what any good Slytherin would do.

Now, we were sitting in the Great Hall, except for Blaise, who was probably hiding in the dormitory. Ginny and Hermione were watching us, maybe waiting for him to give him an answer.

"Okay, drinking contest time!" Theo said happily, although quietly as the school was still unaware of his sexual orientation. He fiddled with the hilt of his sword, which had earned him quite a few stairs.

"What should we do?"

"Draco, you think of a good drinking game. Make it something interesting!" Pansy, Goyle, and Millie sat around a bottle of Firewhiskey. Olivia stood behind them.

"Okay, first, Olivia, you have to challenge someone." She looked around the room, her eyes lingering on the two Gryffindor girls. I gave her a warning look and she backed off, eyes catching another Gryffindor. We followed close behind as she headed to the table.

"Neville, right?" she asked. The boy turned deep red and fiddled with his fingers.

"Oh, uh, um, ye-yes."

"I challenge you to a drinking contest." His eyes widened and he was visibly sweating.

"A-a what? I'm not – I mean, I don't drink much-"

"Oh, come on," Ginny said, drawing our attention. "You're a Gryffindor! Gryffindors never back down from a challenge!"

"You trying to tell us something?" Millie teased. She looked at her nervously, but Hermione turned back to Neville.

"Come on, Neville, you can take these snakes! It'll be fun! Live a little!" Olivia turned her big blue eyes on him.

"Yeah, come on, please?" He nodded nervously and we set the whiskey on the table.

"Okay," I said, noting smugly how Hermione came up behind me, almost touching me. I smirked and placed a large glass in front of each contestant.

"We'll each think of something to say, and if it applies to you, you have to take a big gulp of Firewhiskey. You go until everyone's glasses are empty except for the winner!" They nodded in agreement, Neville looking determinedly at his glass.

"I'll go first: drink if you . . . are wearing socks." Millie, Neville, and Goyle drank, with Pansy and Olivia looking proudly at their nice heels.

"That one was dumb," Hermione said. "Drink if you have ever been in the dark forest!" We giggled as they all took a drink.

"Oh, my gosh, Neville! When?!"

"I, uh, used to go look at plants there . . . just at the edge, of course."

"I know a great place," Olivia told him, "but it's kind of deep. There's a nice path to it, I'll show you sometime!" Neville blushed.

"Pssh! You guys are lame!" Crabbe said. "Drink if you have ever been caught in a broom closet with someone!" Olivia and Pansy took a drink.

"Drink if you've ever eaten anything weird!" Ginny said. They all took a drink. Eventually, Goyle had about two gulps left, and Neville had one. Both were a little tipsy. Olivia, Pansy, and Millie were giggling over their empty glasses.

"Okay, last one: drink if you would date someone in the opposite house." They both drank, leaving Neville empty and Goyle with just a little left. He raised a meaty fist triumphantly and fell off the bench. The others started laughing and cleaning up, so I turned to Hermione.

"Join us in a game of Truth or Dare?" She looked at me, surprised.

"Oh, sure, when?"

"Tonight, after Head duties, we'll go to the Slytherin common room."

"Mind if I bring Ginny?"

"As long as she's got an answer for Blaise."

"Draco, I'm going to track down Weasly and Crabbe is going to hug someone, come on!" I winked at Hermione and left with them.

To make a long story . . . shorter, Crabbe hugged a fourth year boy, who ran off screaming, and Weasly was really pissy and walked off when Daphne said she liked being a redhead but was glad to be back to a brunette.


End file.
